How to seduce Harry Potter 20
by Rhoeasan
Summary: Draco is back at Hoghwarts to finish his eights year. The war is over but Dracos life is a mess. Desperatly he is trying to put the pieces of a life he had broken back together.


How to seduce Harry Potter 2.0 Prolog

 _Draco breathed heavily._ _His chest was raising and lowering while Harrys slender fingers slit over his thights. His lips were pressed softly against the flesh just below Dracos belly button, caressing the hint of hair leading between his legs._

 _"_ _You are mine, Draco, just mine…!", Harry breathed and Draco almost didn't hear it._

"Harry!", Draco opened his eyes widely and suddenly rose in his bed, one hand clasping around the fabric of his blanket. The cold of the night ungently drew him back into reality.

"Harry…", he whispered and his hand rose to touch his lips. Draco closed his eyes. Desperately he tried to hold on to his memories.

 _Tschak, tschak, tschak… the magical knive was cutting the roots of Dracos Dianthus in small pieces while he was measuring the right amout of moonshells with a little silver spatula._ _Next to him Potter was chopping coffee beans._ _Professor Snape had made them pair up to brew a Sleepless potion. Since Draco didn't want to trust Potter with more responsible tasks he had instructed him to chopping ingredients. Draco wrinkled his nose and hoped Potter would not ruin his superb marks._

 _"_ _Half an hour left, class", drawled Professor Snape pacing from Grangers cauldron to Pansy and Blaise._

 _While Draco dropped the moonshells into his potion, Potter cut his finger on the coffee bean and bumped against him. Draco dropped the spatula and lost his balance. Desperately he tried to hold on to something and while falling he knocked the cauldron over. The simmering potion spread over his left arm. Immeadiatly the skin on his arm started blistering._

 _"_ _Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Potter dropped to the floor next to Draco and tried to move the sleeve of Dracos shirt up to have a better look at his forearm._

 _"_ _Stop it you utter fool!", hissed Draco and withdrew his aching arm glaring at Potter whos face was full of worry._

 _"_ _Mr. Malfoy, up to the hospital wing with you! POTTER, 50 points from Gryffindor and now clean this mess."_

 _Draco tried to push himself from the ground. A painful sting rode up his arm and Draco sank back on the floor. Potter grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up on his feet. Still in pain Draco freed himself, grabbed his bag and his way out of the room._

 _"Maybe I should go and make sure Malfoy gets to the hospital wing safely…", Draco could hear Potters concerned voice._

 _"_ _You stay HEAR and clean up this MESS", Professor Snape shouted while Draco closed the door._

Draco felt the spot on his right arm where Harry had touched him at that time. Althought he had been in an aweful lot of pain on his way to the hospital wing even back then he had been just too aware of the slight tingling sensation Harrys touch had left behind on his skin.

 _"_ _Hey, Malfoy!"_

 _Potter was leaning against the pole of one oft he Quidditch stands watching Draco set feet tot he ground cluthing the little golfen Snitch between his fingers._

 _"_ _Practising so you can beat me next time?" Potter raised his eyebrow in a challenging gesture._

 _"_ _Sod off, Potter!", muttered Draco and shoved past him._

 _"_ _How's your arm doing?", asked Potter. He adapted to Dracos steps and made a movement with his hand as if he wanted to touch Dracos arm. Draco shoved his hand into his pocket and took a step away. Potter dropped his hand again and eyed Draco from the side._

 _Draco bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. There were still and aweful lot of dark red spots on his pale skin itching every now and then. Madame Pomfrey told him they might never fade completely._

 _"_ _I'm alright", Draco just said and stopped in front of the changing room._ _Potter needn't know about this._

 _"_ _You wanna follow me in or what, Potter?", he challenged._

 _"_ _Not really", Potter said but didn't back off, "but how about a little seekers game next week?_ _How about a little bet?"_

Dracos lips formed a smile. He didnt know why he had not just left and ignored Harrys offer. He had never beaten the Gryffindor as a seeker so his chances weren't really high. Still he had accepted and of course lost the game. He could still heart the frustrated and annoyed "Potter" he had hissed like a dirty word when Harrys fingers had crushed the delicate wings of the golden snitch. It had been the last time he would use Harrys last name. When they had gotten off their brooms Potter had taken Dracos hand and pressed the little snitch into Dracos fist.

"Calle me Harry!", he had said and stroken softly over Dracos still aching injury.

Draco moaned and dropped back into his sheets.

The next time Draco had seen Harry entering the Great Hall his heart had started beating like crazy. Like a nervous wreck he had bumped the strawberry marmalade off the Slytherin table. Luckily he had been able to avoid Pansys questioning glance by sticking his red head under the table to get the jar back.

Draco threw back his sheets and stalkked on stiff legs into his sparse bathroom. When he checked his appearance in the mirror he almost coulnt recognise his former self. It's just been three years. But his hair was long and silky. They had lost all their glow. His eyes were dark. Not a bit was left of his once sparkling silver eyes. Now they were framed by dark circles and fallen back into his skull. He also looked awefully thin. Draco drew a hand over his bony shoulders. Then his glance fell upon his left forearm. He shuddered and bit his lower lip. Back then the mark hadn't been there either.

 _Splash!_

 _Draco flinched back. Cold water had hit him in his face. It was February and Draco just couldn't believe Harry would even so much as touch the ice cold water oft he lake._

 _"_ _Did you turn mad?", he screeched and threw a murderous glance at Harry, who just laughed and took another step into the dark water. Draco applied a quick warming spell and pulled his lined coat firmer around himself._

 _"_ _You looked so lost in your thoughts. I wanted to bring you back to me", Harry said and turned to smile at Draco. Draco felt a sudden fluttering in his gut. Then Harry began wading out of the lake and dropped himself to the ground next to Draco. He started rubbing his cold feet._

 _"_ _You're a wizard", muttered Draco and pointed his wand at Harrys almost blue toes, "Calido."_

 _He watched how Harry pulled his socks over his feet._

 _"_ _I don't know how u can stand this cold", complained Draco and sniffed. Harry turned and put one hand behind Dracos head. He pulled Draco a bit closer and kissed him tenderly. Then he rested his forehead against Dracos._

 _"_ _And I dont understand how u can stand this…" He dropped one hand and touched the silver badge Draco had pinned at his coat. It was a bit U and marked Draco as one of Umbridge's students. Quickly Draco removed it and shoved the badge into the deep pocket of his coat._

 _"_ _You don't need to uznderstand", he whispered not knowing if he understood himself._

Draco slipped down the sink and felt the cold tiles when he sat down on the floor. With one hand he stroked his long hair out of his face. The other one was tense in his lap. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had been so happy. Noone had known about them. And now noone would ever know not even Harry. Draco drew in the air sharply, when he remembered their conversations in the end of fifth year.

 _„_ _Please Draco, talk to Dumbledore. He will help you. That's just not you! If you would just see that you do have a choice. I am there for you. Do it for me, Draco! Don't go back over the holidays! Stay with me!"_

Draco had been torn between his love and his family. But then everything had changed. It had been the night in the ministry. Dracos aunt had killed Harrys godfather and Dracos father had threatened him. And then Harry had been gone, depressed about the death of his godfather. Draco couldn't bring himself to face Harry. He'd felt so guilty. When his father had been imprisoned the Dark Lord wanted Draco as replacement. Draco hadn't known what to do. He needed to protect his mother from worse.

He had taken the train and went back to his mother, Malfoy Manor and worse. Over the holidays he had not gotten a single letter from Harry. Just shortly before the next schoolyear had been about to start a bird had brought word from Harry.

 _Draco,_

 _I am so sorry I didn't talk to you earlier. I was just so involved in my own problems. Please don't do it. You are NOT like your father and you don't need to be like him to safe yourself and your mother._ _I know you don't want to be like that. There is another solution._ _Dumbledore will help you. I will help you! Just send this owl back with your word as soon as you can._

 _Please, Draco! I love you!_

 _Harry_

Draco had dropped the letter, tears streaming down his cheeks and the Dark Mark burning on his left forearm. The letter had been too late. Draco had destroyed it and made a plan. He could not hurt Harry anymore. When Harry had sneaked into his appartment oft he train he waited until his class,ates had left and seized his opportunity. 

_"_ _Stupor!", he said while pointing with his wand at the invisible Harry._

 _"_ _I love you too", he whispered his wand shaking in his hand. Quickly he cast Obliviate and smashed Potters nose under his foot._

 _Thank you for reading, please feel free to point out mistakes since English is not my mother tongue and I'd love to learn more about grammer 3_


End file.
